Moving on
by LyLo19
Summary: What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

"Max, please can we talk?" Zoe asked as she entered the staff room to find him there alone.

"Will you get the hint Zoe, I don't want to talk to you." Max snapped back.

"I know you don't want to and I don't deserve it but please? Not here, come home, tonight, 8pm? It's up to you. I need to see you." Zoe responded sadly.

"Has he not already told you, he's not interested!" Robyn had overheard as she was walking by.

"With respect Robyn, this is between Max and I." Zoe shot back, "please think about what I said." She turned back to Max before leaving the room.

"You can't seriously want to see her after what she did Max?! She slept with someone else on her hen do or had you forgotten?" Robyn asked incredulously.

"How could I forget Robyn? You won't let me, you're as bad as her, I just want to move on! Come to think of it, this is all your fault, you all knew Zoe wanted a quiet hen do, a meal and a couple of drinks, but no, you arrange a big piss up and then invite my mother making Zoe more uncomfortable! On her hen do! I will never condone what she did but don't keep banging on about it like you're an innocent party!" Max ranted before throwing his arms in the air and storming out of the room leaving Robyn gobsmacked.

Zoe looked up as there was a knock on the door of her office. Charlie.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Zoe asked hugging him.

"Couldn't keep away, just getting a feel for he place before I come back. I wanted to see how you were doing?" He asked.

"Did Connie send you?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

"She's worried Zoe. Last we heard you were getting married, now you're both at work avoiding each other and no one knows why." Charlie explained.

"Oh Charlie." Zoe broke down, "I've done it properly this time, ruined the only good thing I had in my life. I don't even know why I did it, I cheated on Max, the love of my life, I've thrown it all away for a stupid drunken mistake. Max hates me, I don't blame him. What am I going to do?"

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe" Charlie sighed. "You don't make things easy for yourself do you?"

Zoe shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm an idiot Charlie, you know, I had doubts about the relationship from the start and it's only now I realise it was for keeps. I'm scared , what if he never forgives me? I miss him so much Charlie, the only man who truly loved me for me and I've ripped his heart to shreds."

"You need to talk to him Zoe. Not here, away from it all."

"I know, I've asked him to come round tonight, I wouldn't blame him for not." Zoe told him. She slammed her fists on the desk. "Why do I always do this?! Why do I believe I can't be happy? I could have been with Max, you know, I even told him about not being able to have children, you know what he replied? He said I was more than enough. How could I have been so stupid? He could have any woman he wants, someone his own age who can give him a family but he wanted me! Me! Now he's realising it was the biggest mistake of his life. He rang me that night, and what did I do? I ignored it, I was too busy being chatted up by some stranger, when I should have been thinking about Max and how much I loved him, I was being me, the proper messed up Zoe, scared of the commitment when my whole life it's been what I wanted, and needed."

"Come here." Charlie pulled her towards him for an embrace.

"No Charlie, I don't deserve any sympathy. Max hasn't even told anyone what I did, well apart from Robyn who's having a field day playing the protective sister, that's how much he loved me."

"He still loves you Zoe, he can't just stop. He's hurting, big time and you need to let him come to terms with it. He'll come tonight I'm sure of it." Charlie reassured her.

"I hope so, I can't bear this, I know I brought it all on myself but Max is my life."

"I hope it works out Zoe, I really do. If anyone deserves happiness it's you. You need to talk to Max properly, make him listen to you." Charlie advised.

"Thank you Charlie. Oh god, I didn't even ask how you were?" Zoe said.

"Don't you worry about me, it'll take more than a heart attack to kill me off!" He smiled. "I'd better get going, let you get back to work. You know where I am." He winked.

"What would I do without you Charlie Fairhead?" Zoe asked.

"Remains to be seen! See you soon Zoe."

Charlie walked down the stairs, desperately hoping things would work out for Zoe, she was like a daughter to him, he'd seen her through her roughest times and never seen her as happy as she had been with Max.

He said his goodbyes in reception and headed outside. He saw Max in his smoking spot and went over.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" Max asked.

"Not as bad as Zoe." Charlie responded.

"Look Charlie, I know you're only looking out for her..." Max began before Charlie interrupted.

"It's not my place, I know, but I've never seen her like this, she's distraught about what happened, whatever you decide is up to you, no one could blame you for being angry Max, but please talk to her. Give her a chance then make your mind up. You'll regret it if you don't. I know how much you love her and that doesn't go away, she will never forgive herself for what she's done, I thought you should know." Charlie patted his arm, "take care Max, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Charlie." Max sighed as he put his cigarette out. Why did this have to happen, he'd never felt so conflicted. He couldn't hate Zoe which made his pain more unbearable.

Zoe drove home and showered, she dressed and poured herself a glass of wine, Dutch courage, would he come?

At exactly 8pm there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I didn't think you'd come." Zoe said.

"I wasn't going to." Max admitted.

"Come in, can I get you a drink or something?" Zoe asked nervously.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm not staying long." Max told her.

"Oh, right. Do you want to sit down then? This is your home too, you don't have to stand up."

"This isn't my home Zoe, you know that as well as I do, can you just say what you wanted to say, I can't handle niceties." Max said.

"Yes, of course. Well, I had this whole speech sorted and now I can't even think of anything to say." Zoe stumbled.

"If that's the case I'll be off." Max said. "I've wasted enough of my time on you."

"No, please Max. Don't say that. Our relationship wasn't wasted time, you know that. You loved me once upon a time." Zoe said sadly.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am about that night Max, I go over and over it every single day about what I should have done, how I should never gone back into that club, how that one bloody drunken mistake has ruined the best thing I've ever had in my life. I can never excuse what I did but I hate myself so much, even more than you do, for what I did. I've destroyed the one person that I've ever really truly loved and I can't ever change that. I'm so sorry Max, I love you so much, that night I was scared, scared of getting married, scared of making a commitment, not because I didn't want to but because I knew somewhere down the line I'd screw up. I've made a life of screwing up that's why I've been by myself for so long, I never thought I'd feel like this about anybody and yet I did. It was you Max, you made me complete."

"You say all this Zoe but I can never comprehend what you did. You say you were scared but how does sleeping with someone else help that? I shouldn't be surprised though, my mum said you'd hurt me, but what did I say, I said no mum, Zoe's not like that. Turns out she was right." Max responded.

"Max, please." Zoe realised the tears had began falling.

"Just tell me one thing, and don't lie to me, was it here? In our bed?" Max asked calmly.

Zoe nodded, she couldn't lie to him.

"How much lower can you get?" Max asked, his voice cracking, he'd expected that answer. "Not only did you cheat on me, you did it in our bed? OUR BED? You've really outdone yourself Zoe, you must be proud.

"Max..."

Max stood up, a wave of realisation washed over him. "The watch, that was his wasn't it?"

Zoe began to sob, the answer was clear.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Max said. "Do you know what you've done? Do you even understand how much you've hurt me? You know, that time you left, I thought I'd never hurt as much yet here we are. I should have known, this relationship was all me, I wanted you, I loved you, I wanted everyone to know, I didn't care about the age or status gap, I couldn't have been without you yet you could've easily lived your life without me."

"That's not true Max, I'm sorry if you feel like that but it's not true, maybe at the beginning I couldn't admit my true feelings for you but that was nothing to do with you, that was me, not knowing how to handle it, I've never had anyone love me in the way that you do, who lives me despite all the flaws and now I've made you hate me." Zoe cried.

"I don't hate you Zoe." Max stated.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"I don't hate you. I can't hate you. That's why this is even more painful, after everything you've done, how pathetic does that make me?"

"You're not pathetic Max, you could never be that. I'm so so sorry, please forgive me." Zoe begged.

Max had his head in his hands, he'd never felt so conflicted. Here was this woman, his wife begging for forgiveness, he'd wanted so much to be able to be with her, she was the one woman he'd even considered a proper relationship with, the one he'd loved from the moment he'd set eyes on her. The one. On the other hand, she'd broken him, slept with someone else on the one night she should have been thinking about marrying him. Lied to him.

"I can't Zoe. I just can't. You don't know how much this is killing me. You were the one Zoe, the one person I truly loved, the one I wanted to settle down with, the one, despite everything that I still love more than life itself and I'd give anything to go back to how it was but I can't Zoe." Max was crying now. "How can I? You wouldn't forgive me."

"I would find a way Max!" Zoe said.

"You see that's the difference Zoe, I would never have done it in the first place." Max stated.

"I know Max. I wish I could take back what I did but I can't, it'll stay with me forever. I promise, I'll spend my life trying to make it up to you. Please give me another chance, I love you so much." Zoe said.

"I wish I could Zoe, more than anything but how can I? You slept with someone in our flat, our bed, our home we'd made together. You weren't thinking of me at the time, I didn't even cross your mind. If I did give it a go I may be able to forgive you but I'd never be able to forget. Every time I touched you all I would see was someone else touching you, kissing you and it would torture me. And you. Knowing I was thinking that, it wouldn't be healthy Zoe. We can't repair this."

Zoe moved towards Max and kissed him, he responded before pulling away.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I can't. I want a divorce."


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe took a big breath before walking into the ED. She'd managed to avoid Max for the past week since his divorce request.

She'd known they would have to wait a year to get divorced but that they could get an annulment. Just like that, the marriage would over and like it never happened. She'd got the forms and had signed them, did she sign as Zoe Hanna or Zoe Walker? She'd never even practiced a new signature. She'd read them numerous times wondering how this has happened. Within the space of a year they'd been on, off, on again, official, moved in, engaged, married and now, well this. Pretending the wedding had never happened. Zoe was almost grateful for that, it had single handedly been the worst day of her life, and there was strong competition for that claim.

Zoe headed towards Max's office knowing he didn't start till later, she placed the papers on the table with a handwritten note which simply read 'l love you.'

Max woke up. He looked around the room, his old room at Robyn and Loftys. He hated this room, this house. Zoe and his flat was way out of his league, he never pretended otherwise but it had been home. A commitment. Zoe had begged him to say yes and he had, for her.

He hated feeling this way, his life had been destroyed, he loved Zoe, he wished he could go back, what if he hadn't have pushed her into a relationship, marriage, would they still be happy? He couldn't help but blame himself, he knew deep down Zoe could be so much better, but she'd convinced him otherwise, now he could only think how that wasn't true, she wouldn't have slept with someone else if he was everything.

He couldn't do this anymore, drowning his sorrows, making life miserable for everyone else. The divorce would have to wait a year, he could survive that, now it was time to get back on it.

He got showered and dressed for work and went downstairs.

"Morning campers!" He said cheerfully.

"You ok mate?" Lofty asked.

"More than ok Lofty my man. I'm single and ready to mingle. I'm seeing this as a lucky escape, I could have been settled down, married and boring but I'm not, it's time to get back out there, plenty more fish and all that?" Max replied.

"On the rebound you mean?" Robyn asked.

"Whatever, I'm off to work." Max snapped.

"I wish he meant that." Robyn said to Lofty as the door slammed. "He's not getting over Zoe any time soon that's for sure, no matter how much he tries to disguise it."

Max walked happily into the hospital. He saw Rita and Lily at reception. "Afternoon ladies, how are we today?" He asked before heading to his office to get changed. He didn't know how long he could keep us this act. He knew as well as anyone that's all it was.

He headed to his locker and pulled out his uniform. One day he would burn this uniform, when he's decided what to do with his life obviously. He pulled on his tshirt and saw the envelope out of the corner of his eye. He leaned over and picked them up, he read the note and instantly screwed it up. He opened the envelope not quite believing what he was seeing, an annulment?

Max stormed out of his office and went upstairs straight into Zoe's office.

"'Max, I'm busy." Zoe stared straight at him.

"You may be busy but first you can start by telling me what the hell you think you're playing at?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want me to say Max? You were the one who wanted to move on, get a divorce, I was just trying to do the right thing. I don't want this. I thought you'd want it over and done with. I'll pay the fee, you just need to sign." Zoe explained.

"You'll pay the fee?!" Max laughed. "You still don't think I can help out with money do you? You never did. Well guess what? We will both pay, this is a joint mess so we will both deal with it! Tell you what, pass me a pen, I'll sign right now, this whole sorry saga can be wiped out just like that, like it never happened, that way we can get on with our separate lives."

"Max, I don't want that, you know that, I thought it was what you wanted." Zoe tried.

"Save it Zoe, it's here now, may as well face facts. There you go, all signed." Max threw the papers at her and left her office, slamming the door on the way out.

He slumped against the wall, how had they got here? How had the happiest day of his life become the worst? Why did he still love her and not be able to stop thinking about her? There was only one thing to do. He stood up and composed himself before sprinting down the stairs.

Cal and Iain were chatting at reception.

"Lads!" Max approached putting his arms round their shoulders. "Night out tonight?"

"Count me in." Iain replied.

"What about the missus Max? Come to think of it, I haven't seen you together since the wedding." Cal asked.

"Long story mate, that's done with. I'm single and ready to mingle. Get me back out there!" Max responded. "Get Ethan, Lofty, whoever, let's make this a night to remember!"

Max left the two men as he was called to a patient.

"What's gone on there?" Iain wondered.

"Who knows mate. Best leave 'em to it though." Cal said.

"Aye. Nasty business that marriage malarkey." Iain replied. "See you tonight yeah?"

"Laters." Cal answered.

Zoe had come back to the ED, hoping she didn't have to run into Max for the rest of the shift, she hadn't expected that reaction from him.

"Zo, you ok?" Rita had seen her, "I've been worried about you."

"Me? Why?" Zoe asked.

"Well you know, the wedding and all, you and Max aren't talking? Nobody knows what's going on."

"It's nobody's business." Zoe replied shortly.

"We're your friends Zoe. We're here for you. Why don't we go for a drink tonight? Me and you? Catch up?" Rita asked.

"I don't know.." Zoe replied, this was the last thing she wanted to do but what other options did she have? Sit around moping about Max?

"Come on, it'll do you good." Rita persuaded.

"Fine, just one though ok?" Zoe gave in.

"Absolutely. I'll meet you here at 7 then." Rita told her.

The rest of the shift dragged for Zoe. She tried to avoid Max at all costs and knew he was doing the same, she needed that drink. As soon as it turned 7pm she grabbed her coat and went to reception. Rita was already waiting there.

"Oh good, let's go." Rita said linking Zoe's arm. Zoe smiled. Maybe a night not spent thinking about Max was what Zoe needed.

They'd got their drinks and sat down when Robyn and Alicia came through the door.

"Hiya!" Alicia said happily. "Can we join you?"

"I'm sure they've got stuff to talk about, why don't we leave them to it?" Robyn tried to dissuade Alicia.

Zoe looked at Robyn. This was not what she needed.

"Sure, that's alright Zo?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, why not."Zoe replied.

Alicia was busy chatting away, so much so the tension between Zoe and Robyn went unnoticed. An hour had soon passed when the door opened, the lads had arrived.

Max spied Zoe as he walked to the bar. Great, he'd thought.

"First rounds mine!" He announced. He went with his order to the bar as the others joined the girls.

"Hi stranger." A voice spoke as Max waited.

"Hi..." Max replied.

"Gemma." The girl offered. It was her, the nurse he'd tried to get over Zoe with the first time.

"Gemma. I knew that." He said.

"Sure you did." Gemma laughed, touching his arm.

"Can I get you a drink?" Max asked. He turned slightly to see behind him. Zoe was watching.

"Didn't you just get married?" Gemma asked.

"Didn't work out. Some people just aren't cut out for marriage, commitment is too much. Nah, I'm an free agent now, lucky escape!" Max had raised his voice at this point just to make sure Zoe had heard every word.

Robyn had witnessed everything. She hated what Zoe had done to Max but couldn't stand and let him treat her that way, purposely going out of his way to hurt Zoe, and he was, she could see the devastation in Zoe's eyes.

"I've got to go." Zoe stood up quickly.

"Everything ok?" Rita asked.

"Sure. Early morning tomorrow." Zoe pretended. "Thanks for the drink." She made a swift exit, she couldn't look at Max.

Robyn had got up and pulled Max away from Gemma.

"What are you doing?!" Max asked.

"What am I doing?! What are you doing?! You knew Zoe was there, you tried intentionally to humiliate her! You owe her an apology!" Robyn insisted.

Max laughed. "You've changed your tune!"

"I will never forgive Zoe for hurting you Max but she does not deserve to be treated like that! She's hurting enough without you rubbing salt in the wounds. You're an idiot! Why can't you just act like a grown up instead of throwing a strop every time you're near her? She doesn't need to be taught a lesson, I think she's well aware that she's lost everything, don't you?" Robyn said angrily. "Go find her. Now."

"Fine." Max huffed. He went outside. Zoe was leant against the wall smoking. She wouldn't allow it in her car, anywhere else was fine but not her beloved car.

Max approached her, as her got nearer he realised she was sobbing. She never cried. Not like this anyway. She was the most unemotional person he knew.

"Zoe?" Max asked.

She looked at him.

"Please go away Max. Go back to your conquest."

She couldn't bear the thought of him being with someone else.

"I came to apologise. What happened in there wasn't fair. I realise that now." Max said.

"Don't be nice to me Max, I can't take it. I deserve every thing I get, I know that." Zoe replied.

"It was Robyn who made me come out here you know. She said she could see how it was destroying you." Max said.

"You couldn't see that?" Zoe asked.

"I wasn't looking." Max admitted. "I was so wrapped up in my own anger I wasn't thinking of anyone else.

Before either of them could speak, Gemma had appeared in front of them.

"You're letting me down for that slapper again?!" She asked Max before trying to get to Zoe, Max restrained her.

"Excuse me?" Zoe asked.

"Oh come off it, everyone knows what you're like Dr Hanna! Anyone and everyone wasn't it?!" Gemma laughed.

"Gemma, back off." Max pushed her. "Can't you see, I was using you? Both times?"

"Yeah but we could have had so much fun Max, come on, we can go back to mine? You know you want to!" Gemma teased.

"No. I don't. How can you come out here accusing someone of being a slapper when you're putting it on a plate?! You don't think I've seen you watching me at work, conveniently being in the same place at the same time but not speaking to me? I suggest you leave us alone before I report you for harassment and attacking my wife." Max shouted.

Gemma smiled. "Your loss Maxy."

She headed back to the pub.

"Are you ok?" Max asked Zoe.

"Fine, thanks. Good to see even now I've still got that reputation. And I lived up to it.

My parents will be proud." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Zoe, don't. No one thinks that. Every one has a past. Nobody is perfect. And your parents are proud." Max said.

"They won't be when they hear about this. My one shot at being happy and I throw it away. What's there to be proud of?" Zoe asked. "I can't do this any more Max. I've never loved anyone like you, I've told you a thousand times, I've told you a thousand times how sorry I am, I can't be around you every day seeing you hurting knowing that was me. I did that."

"What are you saying?" Max asked.

"I'm saying I'm going to go Max. Away from here. Fresh start. We can't be around each other can we? How can we work in the same place, trying to avoid each other all the time? It makes it awkward for everyone else as well. It's better for everyone if I'm not here." Zoe explained. "You can move on with your life, start again."

"You're running away again you mean?" Max asked.

"I'm doing it for you. And me. I can't see you all the time and not remember the good times. How we used to be, sneaking around, having a laugh without anybody knowing. I love you Max Walker, my soon to be ex husband, you were my best friend. I know we can't ever be like that again. The most important thing to me is you being happy and me being here is stopping that. I have to go."

Zoe began to walk away, Max stood still. He had a hundred thoughts running through his head. What he would do next was a split decision. He had seconds to determine how the rest of his life would be. What do I do? He asked over and over. He could turn and walk away, that would be the end, Zoe would be out of his life forever, or he could go after the woman he was so madly in love with and try and salvage this marriage.

What should he do?


	5. Chapter 5

"Zoe!" Max called after her.

Zoe turned around to see Max running towards her.

"Don't go." Max said.

"I have to Max, I can't be here and not be with you, I can't." Zoe replied.

"Then be with me." Max said.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Be with me." Max said again.

"But what about.." Zoe began.

"I'm not saying it's going to go back to how it was Zoe, not straight away, it's going to take time to trust you again but I can't let you go. I can't forgive you, not yet, but I want to try." Max said meaningfully.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked. "It's asking a lot I know but I can't lose you, not now."

Max nodded. "I'm sure."

"Oh Max, thank you so much, I know I don't deserve a second chance and you can do so much better than me but you don't know how much this means to me, I will spend my life trying to make it up to you." Zoe said.

"I don't want you to Zoe. If this is going to work, we need to move on from what happened. I just want to forget about it, move on. It can't be the elephant in the room otherwise it's not going to work out. I don't want you having a guilty look on your face every time you see me. We both know what happened was wrong and I shouldn't even be thinking of giving you another chance, you wouldn't if it had been me, but I can't let you walk away. I've never loved anybody the way I love you, no matter what happens I can't just turn that off." Max told her.

Zoe walked up to Max, tears in her eyes, and hugged him. He pulled her close, they both began to cry, it was that feeling, the closeness, that they both thought they'd never have again. Zoe couldn't believe how lucky she was, she would do anything to make Max trust her again, she owed him that much.

Max wrapped her closely in his arms and kissed her hair. They would make it work, they had to, this love only happened once in a lifetime and he would learn to forgive her.

"Max?" Zoe whispered.

"Hmm?" Max answered.

"Come home?" Zoe asked.

Max pulled away, "I can't Zo, not yet."

"Just for one night?" Zoe asked. "I'm not expecting anything to happen, I just want to be with you."

Max sighed. "Ok, just tonight. I don't want to rush things."

Zoe smiled. "Thank you."

Zoe drove them both back to the flat, they'd barely spoken on the journey, neither really knowing what to say.

Zoe unlocked the flat door and let them both in, Max stood in the living room and looked around.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked.

"I don't think I can be here Zoe. Not with you, not knowing what happened. I'm sorry." Max started to make his way to the door.

"Max, wait." Zoe said. "Do you still want to spend the night with me?"

"Yes, I think so." Max replied.

"Then we'll go somewhere else. A hotel for the night? Please?" Zoe asked.

"That's fine for one night Zoe but what about the rest of the time? I can't sleep in a bed that's no longer ours, with the memory, I'll end up torturing myself." Max explained.

"I agree." Zoe said.

"You do?" Max asked.

"Of course I do. Max, you've agreed to try again and now I need to do everything I can to help you be with me, including moving out of this place. If that's what you want? I know you said one step at a time but I'll do whatever it takes." Zoe told him.

"You love this flat though." Max said.

"I love you more. Come on, let's get out of here. Your stuff is still in the spare room if you want to get some clean clothes."

"Glad to see you've not got rid of my stuff." Max smiled.

"I had to hope Max, otherwise what was the point of me falling in love with you? I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I've missed that smile." Zoe replied.

"I think it's the first time I've smiled since the wedding." Max admitted.

"I hope we'll see it more, it suits you."

They packed an overnight bag before driving to their favourite hotel, The Dorbank, which held happy memories for them.

"Thanks for doing this Max." Zoe said.

"You're going to have to stop saying thank you, it's weird!" Max laughed.

"I'll try but I really am thankful. I'm just going to change into something a bit comfier." Zoe told him before going into the bathroom.

Max laid on the bed. This was the right decision wasn't it? He asked himself. Yes, was his response in his head. It might be awkward now but it would get easier.

Zoe walked out of the bathroom wearing silk pyjamas and a robe which caused Max to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?!" Zoe asked.

"You just look a bit, well, overdressed! Since when do you wear pyjamas?!" Max was still laughing.

"I don't know what you mean. I've always had them, I just never needed them with you." Zoe winked.

"And you do now?" Max asked.

Zoe felt herself blushing. "Well I didn't want you to think that I was after anything, I know you're not ready and I don't want to push it."

"So you're trying to cover up the temptation?" Max teased.

"Not at all, I thought you'd be a bit more comfortable that's all." Zoe replied.

"Come here." Max requested.

Zoe laid on the bed next to Max. He leant over and kissed her. The kiss seemed to last forever before Max pulled away and whispered to Zoe, "I think it's time you got rid of those monstrous things."

Max undressed Zoe, continuing to kiss her before making love to her. It wasn't how it normally was, they were pretty adventurous, this was different, slow, passionate, this was a new start.

"That was..." Max started.

"Amazing." Zoe finished.

They smiled at one another before falling asleep in each other's arms. This wasn't always going to be easy and it would take time to be completely normal again but this was it, their next chapter.


End file.
